


【OK】COLORFUL DRAMA/Rainy Lane

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: COLORFUL DRAMA是我用一小时写完的意识流小短文。如果不习惯这风格的话，可以直接看后半部分的RL。两篇都是尾崎视角。





	【OK】COLORFUL DRAMA/Rainy Lane

COLORFUL DRAMA

「你是无法离开这里的。」  
混沌的影子宣告着判决。冷意坚硬细长地埋陷进肌肉里，吞噬着全部。  
「我是不会屈服的。」  
我说，而对方只是狞笑着不再回应。「咣」，铁门关上了。  
影子、日光和意识一起被隔离在铁栏以外，切割成细长的条状物。我闭上双眼，放任自己的一切被诡谲的现实夺走。  
世界终于重归于无。

白色。漫无止境的白。无边无垠、逼仄窒息。  
有点疑惑地环视四周。这里就是我的目的地吗，这里应该是我的目的地吗？  
不会有人给我答案，我知道。他们只会一遍又一遍地告诉我是谁。  
「所以，我究竟是谁？」不会有答案的，我知道。  
我并不好奇接下来自己会来到何地。在这里我可以成为自己吗？即使清晰地对自己提出问询，当疑问句落在地面上的瞬间，也只能听见同样的回响。  
「不会。」  
「所以，我是谁？」那家伙也这样问，在不久之前的往昔。  
即使连自己的边缘都触碰不到，听闻某人说出相同台词的刹那，还是想要装出洞悉一切的模样，……在他面前。  
「你就是你喔。看清自己的心吧，只有这样，才不会迷失。」  
冰块撞击杯壁，一点一点消融着。因为不想它们就这样消失，所以把剩下的液体全部灌入口腔。二氧化碳的辣味和酒精完全不同，糖分同样可以令人意识氤氲。感受不到唇角麻木微笑的温度，只是习惯性地作出这样的动作。  
这样也无法获得满足感，我究竟是在做什么呢？即使在心中这样问自己，情不自禁地从半空中俯视着这一切，也还是无法收敛笑容。  
都会仿佛是色彩斑斓的。但从那时开始，白色已经蔓延开来了吧？  
一点点、一点点地，在酒精的气味和虚假的话语里进行着蚕食。

「再见（sayonara）。」  
那家伙这样说，事到如今即使哭泣也没用了。从一开始就知道是会这样，即使如此也曾尽可能地紧握不放，但仔细想来，二人并没有什么特别的羁绊呢。  
其他人也一样，其他事物也一样。这就是无论怎样抗争，也无法动摇的真实吗？  
无论意识到或意识不到，都被剥夺着，直至成为他人定义中的我。  
直至成为白色。

我看见色彩。  
色彩沾染在已然丧失的某处，嘲讽般地铺陈在我眼前。不知为何，当那家伙的身姿闯入目光，我并未感到惊讶。  
那家伙身上有着各色各样的颜色。蔚蓝、水粉……它们沾湿他的发丝，弄花那些精致的妆容。他半跪在地面上，抬眸看向我，特意拉高的眼线令那双眸子变得像是狐狸眼。还是一如既往地浮夸着。  
「好久不见。」我说。  
「……为什么是我？」他问。  
是啊，为什么呢？

「所以，你身上那是油漆吗？」  
「你手上也有喔。」的确如此。  
视线降落在自己的手掌。掌心、指尖……蓝色的油漆覆盖其上，粘稠而冶艳。是何时沾染的呢？已经不可能去探究了。不知不觉间，和那家伙染上了相同的色彩呢。  
我走近他，他看着我。我忽然想起那些想问却不会问出口的句子，我不应是这样的角色，却总是站在这悲惨的位置。  
「我们，还能回到过去吗？」不需要出声询问，也早已知晓答案的无聊问题。  
「不能喔。」你也无声地作出回答。那也无所谓吧？  
已经不可能了。这样的我们，哪里也去不了。  
因为是这样的我。以及这样的你。

在这个世界，你本不应存在。这里是梦境、是幻觉，是我的独角戏。  
你不应在这里的。所以，为什么你在这儿？  
仅仅静置于此，便几乎要将我摧毁的你的存在。到底还是无法遗忘呢。

「我要……把你弄脏。」

「是吗？」你说，「但我从你眼中，看见自己了喔。」  
像只色彩斑斓的雄孔雀般的你，「很漂亮啊。」  
你定定地看着我，声音是一如既往的温柔。  
「你的眼睛就像镜子，很漂亮啊。」

我伸手，触碰他的脸颊。蔚蓝的湖泊在镜子里蔓延着。已经无法忍耐了。  
已经……

你的发丝如瀑布般垂落，狂热地仰头看我。粉色炸裂开来，融化进蓝宝石里，凝聚成纯粹的血腥。那双眼眸看起来湿润可怜，我却只从其中找到了伪善。  
「我爱你喔。」不知为何，我竟由衷地说了谎。  
「来吧……」你说，「…已经，是最后了。」  
这样的你，我似乎曾在某处见过呢。

叶片飘落在你的脸颊，碎成粉末。而我缠住你的身躯，直至踏上桥的另一端。  
已经是最后了啊。我竟为此感到了些许快慰。

「再见（sayonara）。」

别了，我的挚友。  
这道别来自，站在那条已然遗失的通往你的道路上、微笑注视着你的我。

End.

 

——————————————————————————————

 

Rainy Lane

今天也下着雨，深秋就是这样一个麻烦的季节。

尾崎看向身后的晃司。  
下午起他就一直跟着他，说什么都不肯罢休。真是个麻烦的混蛋啊。  
虽然被那个人关心也没什么不好，但有些事对方根本无法明白，也不可能解释得清。正因如此，继续下去也只是给双方徒增烦恼而已。  
是时候解决当下的窘况了。尾崎想。

「你终于愿意停下来了，听我把话说清楚啊，混蛋、尾崎！」  
晃司快步上前，用愤怒的声音喊着他的名字，他捏住尾崎的肩膀，用力摇晃他的身躯。  
「你这样，对得起等待你回家的人们吗？像只幽灵一样在巷子里乱晃，净是沾些不该沾的东西、和不该碰的狐朋狗友混在一起，却看不到为你哭泣的人，你怎么会变成这幅令人看不起的模样！」

……又来了。尾崎想。  
到底还是那些台词。到底你也和那些人没什么不同。  
既然如此，那就干脆把一切捅破算了，毕竟放任假象存在下去，其下的真实也会逐渐腐朽殆尽。  
可是事到如今，他与晃司之间，究竟还残存着多少「真实」呢？

他忽然很想哭，想抱住晃司。他知道对方不会给他抱，他们早已不是那样的关系了。  
如今晃司甚至不愿见他，即使难得碰一次面，也疏离得好像从未产生友谊的陌生人。那家伙的目光总是写满闪躲，好像他是什么粘不得碰不起的脏东西一样避之不及。  
他知道有人给晃司打了电话，「吉川さん，豊他…一直叫着你的名字，对着面前的空气不停地喊，那模样真令人害怕……求你…求你帮帮他吧，只有你才能帮他……」  
…真是糟糕。这种事干嘛要让晃司知道，那明明是他自己的事啊。真是的，就像把他的皮肤剥开，露出其下糜烂的、爬着蛆虫的血肉一样。他不想给晃司看到那样的自己啊！  
虽然那就是真实的他，从始至终，「温柔的目光」也好、「想要守护」也罢，都是自欺欺人的骗局罢了。他根本不可能爱人，更不配为人所爱。  
他就是那个应该被避之不及的脏东西，一个怪胎，一出生便被掐断了一切获得幸福的可能，说不定还会把这份不幸传染他人。  
这难道不是事实吗？尾崎对自己强调着。没错……这才是真实没错。  
……他还是很想哭，却不再想抱住晃司的事了。

不可以再继续了，如果和这个人纠缠下去，他真怕自己会做出什么不能挽回的事。那家伙是太阳下面的人，不该和他这种早已被黑暗侵蚀殆尽的混蛋纠缠不清。  
他知道晃司拥有和他相同的本质，他是那样温柔、那样纯洁，那样努力地在这世上存活。正因如此，他才不想…也不会允许自己……拖累对方。

必须要作出决断了。他这样告诉自己。

「其实……」  
猛然凑近晃司的耳畔，手指抚上他的肩头，尾崎清晰接收到对方瞬间的僵硬。  
他把头埋进晃司的肩窝，低低地笑，笑得直打颤，连带被他压住的晃司也跟着一并颤抖起来。  
「…吉川，我知道你喜欢我，一直。」  
他用平静的声音，说出那个一直以来，两人极力漠视的事实。  
「！」  
大脑还没来得及作出反应，他已被晃司的拳头击中。剧烈的痛楚在左颊绽放，夹杂着口腔被牙齿割破的血腥。这一定是丝毫没有放水的一击，…真是不留情面啊。  
倒地的瞬间，尾崎作出了这样的判断。他想接着笑，却痛得笑不出来，只能捂着被击中的脸颊蜷缩起身体，连呻吟都没有发出。  
他撞进满是雨水的泥泞之中，而晃司仍站在原处，没有动。  
许久，尾崎才重新看向他。晃司的拳头仍攥得紧紧，像是随时准备再补上一下。他们身高相仿，这还是尾崎第一次认真地仰视晃司。  
原来总当他是个小孩子，险些忘记身材高大、体能优异的晃司，在旁人眼中恐怕是个相当危险的存在。  
那家伙把表情藏进夜晚的阴影里，藏进刘海的阴影里，那神情映入尾崎眼中，满是肃杀。

尾崎终究还是笑了。他笑得嘲弄、笑得疯狂，笑得不能自已、笑得毛骨悚然。  
「…我一直知道你喜欢我，很多事都不是偶然发生的，明白了吗？我一直以戏弄你为乐，只要看到你不明所以为我做这做那的蠢样，我就开心得不得了。但事到如今，我已经不想再玩弄你了，所以你可以不要跟着我吗？还一直啰嗦些不知所谓的话，你是什么学校的老师吗？真是的…不要妨碍我啊。」  
他抹了抹唇角，那里有什么鲜红的东西流下。  
「…你下手可真狠。大家都是艺人，真是不知分寸，这要我明天怎么见人啊。」

「不知分寸的是你吧。」  
沉默许久的晃司，终究还是开了口。  
「…说什么大家都是艺人，瞧你这副样子，有一点身为艺人的自觉吗？真是搞不懂，一直都不明白，为何会有人喜欢看你这种垃圾玷污舞台。」  
他向尾崎所在的方向迈开步伐，却只走了一步便停止了。位置的改变令街灯得以落在他的脸上，令尾崎捕捉到他眼中一瞬而逝的难堪，虽然很快就回归空无一物。  
那神情尾崎很熟悉。在电视上、在媒体前，在镜头忽然对准他们的时刻，晃司总能给出那个最完美的角度，他一直是个爱漂亮也会耍酷的家伙。  
……那个光芒四射，却也是冷冰冰的角度。  
他曾以为晃司在他面前，永远也无需流露那样的逞强。……虽然是自作自受，虽然在预料之中，但显然，他错了。

晃司的声音仍继续着。  
「打你又如何，你以为就凭你现在的脸，还能漂漂亮亮地上电视吗？」  
不能，当然不能。我知道啊。尾崎想。  
晃司从未打过他，晃司当然不会打他。即使被开糟糕的玩笑，即使被略带恶意地故意捉弄，对方每每也只是一笑而过，最多不过还嘴。那是这个男人交朋友的一贯风格。  
「…你打我的理由又不是那个，不然早就该动手了吧？」  
从地面上爬起的尾崎看向晃司，却被对方避开了视线。晃司斜斜看着地面，声音压得较平日更低，相当拙劣地掩饰着情绪。  
「…是又如何。事到如今，又能改变什么？」  
「…是啊，你喜欢我，有什么关系呢。我也喜欢你，又能怎样呢。」  
尾崎紧紧盯着晃司的脸，没有放过对方任何细微的表情转变。他看到晃司猛然睁大的眼，动摇到熟练的舞台表情都涌现了裂痕。  
苦笑着，他继续说。  
「你还是那么喜欢说教……但我们明明不是这样的关系。你能站在如此不堪的我身边吗？愿意支持我真正想做的一切吗？可以给我想要的东西吗？……不行的话，就别再跟着我了。」  
「…你还是那样自以为是，你还是……」  
晃司的脸上满是动摇，像个被抛弃的孩子，街灯和雨水的反光在他眸中闪烁，仿若摊落一地的玻璃碎片。这样很好，尾崎自虐地想。这样他就能认清形势，离自己这种人远一些。  
「不，你做不到的，吉川。你做不到的。」  
微笑着说出诱骗的话，尾崎的口吻真诚得无以复加，一如过去的每一句谎言。  
「……你到底还是无法相信我，我又能做些什么呢。」  
晃司的眼神终于彻底黯淡下去，犹如死灰。  
「我曾以为，自己对你来说是特别的人。也曾误以为，我对你来说什么都不是……」  
他猛然抬起头，尾崎惊讶地看到了泪流满面的晃司。雨落在晃司身上，落在他发间，将他整个打湿，他却清楚地看到那人的眼泪。  
温热的，和冰冷的雨全然不同的，眼泪。  
「我明白了，…我会走的，可是……」  
晃司的声音已染上抽噎。他并不是一个会在人前落泪的人，却在此刻，不加掩饰地痛哭出声。  
「……对不起…」他猛然上前，紧紧抱住了尾崎，力道强得几乎要夺去尾崎的呼吸，「…对不起，我如此无能，到底还是要你来保护我……我明明知道，你是为了保护我…」

尾崎忽然笑了。  
并非自嘲的笑，也不是戏谑的笑，而是发自真心的温柔笑容。  
吉川，最后到底，还是只有你懂我啊。

「…请一定不要放弃自己，能够被你相信的人，一定会出现的。你可以被他所爱，也可以……去…爱他……」  
晃司颤抖着说完最后一句，下定决心般地放开了尾崎，接着转身，坚定地离开。  
尾崎也哭了。起初只是无声地哭泣，继而变成掩面抽泣，直到晃司的身影，彻底消失在被雨遮蔽而模糊不清的小巷尽头，才终于演变为声嘶力竭的嚎哭。  
「吉川！」他喊着晃司的名字，「你错了，你错了啊啊啊啊啊……」  
吉川…除了你，这世上还有谁愿意爱我呢？  
已经……再也不会有了。  
他终于，成为了彻底的，孤独。

雨停了，尾崎终于不再哭。  
他颤抖着站直身体，想要避开嘲讽着他、令他无所遁形的街灯，却悲哀地发现避无可避。  
他只能阖上眼睛。

从此，他的世界不再有日光。  
在眼泪干涸以前，便能够忘却了吧？

The End


End file.
